


boys and flowers

by sokanova



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Boys Over Flowers au, F/M, Fluff, crossposted on wattpad, zayn's an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokanova/pseuds/sokanova
Summary: the boys over flowers au no one asked for.©sokanova





	1. . a brief rundown .

a brief rundown of boys over flowers in case you haven't seen it:

Zayn Malik (Gu Junpyo) is the heir to this huge company and the leader of a little highschool gang/crew/club??? called F4. He's a shithead.

Liam Payne (Yoon Jihoo) is best friends with Zayn. He's also a part of F4. His grandfather had a seat in the government and he's an orphan. He's not a shithead.

Harry Styles (So Yijung) is friends with the other two and is also a part of F4. He's an artist and his family owns the biggest art museum in the country. Grade a fuckboy. Kind of a shithead.

Niall Horan (Song Woobin) is friends with the other three and the fourth and final member of F4. His family runs the largest construction company in the country. Not a shithead at all.

Ren Michaels (Geum Jandi) is attending this highschool under a scholarship. Her family owns a dry cleaning service and stands up to the four guys on the daily.


	2. . 1.

"You're going."

"No I'm not."

"Ren, you're going."

"I don't want to go." Honestly, this whole situation was funny. Ren got her stubborn streak from her mother and it was quite clear in this situation. She was doing just fine in her school right now. She had friends and good grades and she never got in trouble, so she didn't see why she had to switch schools in the middle of the year. Especially _that_ school.

"Ren, honey, this is a one and a lifetime chance. When do you think you're ever going to get a into a school like this again?" This school, MK highschool, was only for the top 2 percent of the country to attend. All of the students came from reputable families who probably managed to buy their kids a way in. It was run by MK group, one of the top conglomerates in the world. They owned one of everything it seemed like. From a gas station to a mall to a high school, they had it.

"Just go. Please." her younger brother Elliot pleaded from the doorway. "I want to be able to tell people that my sister goes to MK high school."

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Someone remind Ren to work on her persuading skills. If she had managed to convince her family to stop talking about this god awful school then maybe she wouldn't be standing in front of it, wearing their uniform and wallowing in self pity.

There were teenagers all around, no one in a hurry. She wasn't entirely sure where to go but the first class wasn't starting for another twenty minutes so surely she'd have time to find out where it was. Walking along a path off of the main courtyard of the school led to a small park behind it. It was a hiking trail from what it looked like, and she followed it just to see where it would lead.

A faint musical sound could be heard that only got louder the farther she walked. As she got closer, she identified it as a violin. She kept walking, almost entranced by the flawless playing until she came upon a boy. He was taller than her with brown hair. He wasn't wearing the school uniform which made her think he didn't go to school there. _Was she even on school grounds anymore_?

The thoughts in her head halted when the music stopped. She focused her eyes back on him to find that he was now looking at her with a face void of expression. They stayed like that for a bit before she broke their awkward silence.

"Um - do you know where Class 207 is?" She asked with trembles in her voice. He was probably one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen, comparable to a sunset in the summer.

He pointed back to where she had came, mumbling a quick "second floor" that Ren is surprised she heard. He never turned his gaze away from her, even after she began walking away. She only heard the playing pick back up after she was almost entirely gone from the park.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She made it into the main building, looking around she noticed that there was more kids in here than outside. All of them loitering around and talking to each other. Even though very few were paying attention to her, she felt like all them were looking at and judging her. 

Just as she was about to walk up the stairs to get to class. She heard a girl yell something about the number '4', and suddenly every girl in the building was screaming and running towards the front doors.

She could barely see what was going on from her position on the floor seeing as she was much shorter than everyone else so she swiftly moved up a couple of steps on the stairs to where she could see over everyone's heads. In walked the violin boy from earlier, now with three other boys. None of them were wearing the uniforms.

_Maybe they were teachers? They looked tok young to be teachers though, Ren_.

Violin boy was on the far left, next to him was a taller male with longer, curlier hair. His green eyes were captivating and he wore a smirk that was impossible to miss. Next to him was a tan boy, a couple of tattoos were etched permanently onto his skin and a slight stubble and Ren wondered how he hasn't gotten expelled for either of those things. The final boy was a blonde kid who looked way too innocent to be hanging out with the rest of them, dressed in simple jeans and a hoodie.

The scene was much like Moses parting the sea when they walked forward. The students, both male and female surrounded them behind and on the sides. One girl stepped in front of the group, with a shy stature and voice, she handed the tan boy a see through bag filled with some sort of baked good.

"Hi Zayn. I, uh, made you some muffins. I stayed up all night making them for you." Her voice was barely heard to Ren so far away but she managed to understand.

He looked at her and then down to the bag. He reached out to grab them, the girl's face erupting into the biggest smile Ren had ever seen. He looked back up at her with an eyebrow twitche up before walking a few steps to the nearby trash bin and tossed the bag inside without looking back. The girl's face fell dramatically and a few people from the gathered crowd laughed at the boy's, who Ren now knew as Zayn, actions.

Ren was in awe at how no one seemed to care, and she would have said something if those boys hadn't already been walking away with a crowd behind them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lunch was equally as awkward as the rest of the day had been. Ren sat alone as everyone else sat with their cliques. Most of the people here knew that her dad didn't own some big company and that they lived in a two bedroom apartment above their dry cleaners, so most of the people avoided her. That was why when she heard the chair in front of her screech it's legs against the floor she was looked up with surprised eyes.

It was the girl from earlier; the one who got rejected in the most humiliating way possible. She was smiling now as she greeted Ren.

"I'm Ines! Is anyone sitting here?" Ren shook her head at the girl's question.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She didn't really mean to ask, it more so slipped out. She just wanted to make sure that she was alright, Ren knows her pride would've been shattered.

"Oh you saw that? Yeah, I'm fine. I knew what would happen when I did it. He's never accepted anyone's gifts." So this was a common thing. This Zayn kid seemed more and more like an asshole as the minutes went on. "So how do you like it here so far?"

"I mean, it's alright. Not really what I'm used to." She nodded in understanding before going back to eating her lunch. The two of you sat there in a comfortable silence before she spoke again.

"You never told me your name!" She exclaimed.

"It's Ren."

"Cool name!" She seemed way too excited and happy considering what happened to her earlier but Ren ignored it.

Once again, a flurry of girls screeching and running towards the entrance of the cafeteria filled the space. Both Ren and Ines looked towards where everyone was running to, already knowing what was happening. Ren went back to eating, choosing not to pay attention to those around her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ines tense. She began to look up to ask what was wrong when she saw her looking with wide eyes behind you. Turing around, you saw Zayn behind you. The other three boys were busy getting their lunch but here he was, looking down at you with an amused expression on his face.

"Can I help you?" Ren asked, the crowd of people began to whisper and some gasped.

"What are you eating?" he asked, not breaking his amused look. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit uncomfortable, but she beared through it.

"Salad?" Ren said though it came out more like a question. The crowd, along with Ines had gone quiet and still. The only sounds that were heard were the sounds of the other boys getting their food from the lunch line.

Zayn nodded, before walking away. Ren had never been more confused, and judging by the other teenagers' faces, neither had they. She shrugged and turned back to Ines who was still sporting wide eyes and an open mouth.

"How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"He left you alone." She said with a disbelieving tone. The gathered crowd had faded out by now and Ren once again shrugged. Not entirely sure herself what she had done.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ren had found a friend in Ines and she decided that was all she needed to have a good school year. One person who didn't judge her based on class was nice. Ines gripped her ice cream cone as she balanced on the concrete half wall running along the school's bushes. Ren was on normal ground with her own ice cream and attempting to spot the other girl in case she fell.

Key word: attempting. Because she did fall, and Ren wasn't ready to catch her. When Ines fell off the wall, she fell into grass so she wasn't hurt too bad but neither of the girls had seen the four nototious boys walking by at the same time. Ines's ice cream had fallen and splattered on Zayn's shoe and when both girls looked up at his face, they could see he was seething.

"Do you know how much these shoes cost?"

"I'm so sorry, I'll buy you a new pair I promise." Ines looked up at him with scared and frantic eyes. She was stuttering over her words but no one seemed to care.

"Do you think that will make it better?" he said through gritted teeth. He never took his eyes off of the scared girl on the ground and neither did his minions behind him. "Lick it up."

Ren was in disbelief and so was Ines. She managed to get a tiny and defeated "what?" before he repeated his command. She couldn't take anymore and walked up to the tall male, shoving her own ice cream into his face, causing him to fumble backwards. If she thought about it, she probably wouldn't have done it. But Ren Michaels wasn't very good at pre-planning.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" the boy questioned at her. The other boys that were with him quietly looked at the scene playing out.

Fishing into her backpack, her palm landed on what she was looking for before grabbing it and pulling it out: a business card for her family's dry cleaning service. She walked back up to him, pushing it onto his forehead. It immediately adhered due to the stickiness of the ice cream.

She walked back to Ines, helping her up to her feet. The poor girl still looked shook up. The two were about to walk away when Ren turned back around.

"Call us if the stain doesn't come out."

 


End file.
